


Notificación de la Interpol

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Interpol posee distintos tipos de notificaciones que comparten las fuerzas del orden y a veces también los civiles. Ziva tiene una historia para cada una.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notificación roja

**Notificación roja:** _Para solicitar el arresto o arresto provisional de una persona buscada con el objetivo de extraditarla._

 

—Enhorabuena, hermanita. Bienvenida al club de los proscritos.

Ziva se incorporó para que no le diese el sol en la cara y le miró. Ari la había interrumpido mientras tomaba el sol, más valía que la felicitación realmente significase algo y así lo parecía. Su hermanastro se veía pletórico cuando se sentó junto a ella en la tumbona sin pedir permiso y le tendió una hoja impresa cuyo formato reconoció inmediatamente.

A Sophie Dupont, mujer de 25 años nacida en Toulouse, de nacionalidad francesa y hablante de francés la buscaban las autoridades de Suiza por secuestro y falsificación de moneda. Como ayuda para identificarla, aportaban una fotografía desenfocada del pasaporte de la joven, de media melena castaña, cejas finas y aparatosas gafas de pasta. Nadie que no la conociera identificaría a Ziva con aquella imagen.

—Me busca la Interpol.  
—Tu primera notificación roja, sí. Enhorabuena, ya eres toda una señora espía.

Chocó la mano con Ari y se echó a reír. Casi todos los oficiales en activo que conocía tenían al menos una a sus espaldas y los había que parecían coleccionarlas. Para todos era un orgullo, como si hubieran superado un reto iniciático no escrito.

—Esta noche tenemos que salir a celebrarlo, pero no vayas de hermanísimo o me volveré a quedar sin ligar.  
—No prometo nada, hay demasiados babosos y tú eres una tentación demasiado grande.  
—Una tentación y una criminal.

Ziva volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta de la casa. Papá se había levantado de su siesta, quizá le apetecería ir a pasear con ella por la playa. Al contarle que había alquilado una casa en la costa, Ziva había creído que sería para que se ocultase, no contaba con que fuera a tomarse unas vacaciones con ella. La cercanía a Gaza sin duda había influido en su decisión, pues Ari pasaba por allí casi a diario y se encerraba a discutir con su padre en una de las habitaciones. Fingir que no se daba cuenta le permitía descansar y disfrutar de su familia aunque regresaría a la actividad en cuanto las aguas se calmasen.

—La caracterización no es mala—comentó Eli observando la imagen con desinterés—, no creo que te atrapen. Te felicitaría, pero no te lo mereces.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
—Porque solo los torpes llaman tanto la atención. Si hubieses hecho bien tu trabajo, seguirías estando limpia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las notificaciones de la Interpol existen de verdad, no son ningún invento mío. Los logotipos están sacados de su página web y la explicación de en qué consiste cada notificación es la que encontré y traduje en el momento de escribir esta historia, que ya tiene un tiempo aunque se me olvidara subirla aquí.


	2. Notificación amarilla

**Notificación amarilla:** _Para ayudar a localizar a personas desaparecidas, a menudo menores, o para ayudar a identificar a personas que no pueden identificarse por sí mismas._

  


Correr protegiendo con los brazos y el cuerpo un paquete tan delicado mientras las balas pasaban silbándole en los oídos se le hacía muy difícil. El menor error por su parte en una zancada y terminaría por los suelos, el menor acierto por parte de sus adversarios y una bala le atravesaría la espalda. En ambos casos, además, el bebé probablemente resultaría herido o incluso muerto. No podía permitirlo.

El Mossad no solía encargarse de rescatar niños, pero aquel era un caso especial, fruto de una pareja que era una contradicción hecha añicos y cuya historia terminaba con el padre del menor huyendo a su tierra natal. Localizarle para devolvérselo a su madre israelí había resultado relativamente fácil pese a que contaba con parientes por todo el país, la parte complicada de la operación era justo en la que Ziva se encontraba. Lo único que le tranquilizaba era saber que si aquella panda de cafres armados con Kalashnikovs todavía no había acertado en el blanco, difícilmente lo lograrían cuanto más se alejara.

Enoch la aguardaba con el motor de la furgoneta en marcha. Aquel veterano feúcho y enclenque curtido en más batallas de las que nadie podía imaginarse la llevaría a un lugar seguro mientras el resto del equipo se encargaba de las tareas de limpieza. Tan pronto como Ziva irrumpió en el vehículo, echó a rodar como alma que lleva el diablo y solo apartó la mirada de la calzada un momento para cerciorarse de que tanto ella como el crío se encontraban a salvo.

—Mira que se lo dije a Namir: “Estos nos han visto, se huelen algo, tendríamos que esperar”. Ha habido más de un tiro que no sé cómo no te ha dado. En cuanto llegue a casa y me tome un té o un copazo, me voy a descargar a gusto en el informe.  
—Lo importante es que ha salido bien—replicó mientras mecía a la criatura, que no dejaba de llorar, desconsolada—. Ya, ya, cariño. Ya estás a salvo.  
—Gracias a Dios y a que esos animales serán muy buenos creyentes de boquilla, pero también unos borrachos. Anoche no hacían más que darle al whisky—Enoch chasqueó la lengua y ajustó el espejo con una mueca de desagrado—. Así no se va a callar en la vida. Póntelo contra el pecho, apóyale la cabeza de manera que oiga tu corazón. Tengo cuatro, sé de lo que hablo.

Aunque le sorprendía que alguien tan malencarado y brusco hubiese encontrado a su media naranja, Ziva siguió sus indicaciones. A pesar de que al principio resultó inútil, el pequeño lentamente se fue calmando. Pasados unos minutos, dormía profundamente. Ziva respiró hondo, satisfecha, y sonrió.


	3. Notificación azul

**Notificación azul:** _Para localizar, identificar u obtener información sobre una persona de interés en una investigación criminal._

—Señorita. Disculpe, señorita.

Aunque supiese que se dirigían a ella, Ziva continuó caminando y fingiendo que no había advertido que la llamaban. Falsamente distraída, hojeaba una guía de la ciudad y miraba a su alrededor como si se hubiese desorientado.

—Señorita. Señorita.

El puñetero _bobby_ le dio alcance y tocó su brazo para captar su atención. Ziva entreabrió los labios y se quedó mirándole con expresión sorprendida. Balbuceó un par de sílabas inconexas y se descubrió la oreja en la que llevaba el transmisor por el que recibía instrucciones. Cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que se trataba de un simple audífono retroauricular.

—¡Oh, dis-cul-pe!—exclamó el compañero del agente que la había parado—¿Po-drí-a i-den-ti-fi-car-se, por fa-vor?  
—Eh… Ah… Yo no inglés. No entiende.

Escuchó a Malachi reírse con suavidad a través del pinganillo. Cuando subiera al piso tendrían que hablar seriamente si se le ocurría burlarse de ella. Debió de cambiar algo en su expresión corporal, pues de inmediato su compañero le aseguró que lo estaba haciendo muy bien y que mantuviese su papel.

—Pa-sa-por-te, se-ño-ri-ta.  
—¿Pasaporte? ¿Mi pasaporte?—Se llevó la mano al pecho para enfatizar. El primer _bobby_ asintió de manera exagerada—¡Ah! Sí, yo pasaporte. Pasaporte aquí.

Abrió el bolso y rebuscó sin prisas aunque cuidándose de no mostrar la Beretta que portaba. Antes de que llegase a extraer el librillo expedido en teoría por la República de Croacia, el segundo agente se sacó un folio del bolsillo, lo desplegó y lo examinó. Estaba comparando la imagen que Ziva veía transparentarse con su rostro.

—Us-ted, ¿Da-ni-e-la Ve-las-co? ¿Bo-li-vi-a?

Sí, definitivamente la buscaban a ella. Comenzaba a fijarse demasiado, por lo que se apresuró a entregarle el documento que le había solicitado, no quería arriesgarse a que atase cabos.

—¡No, no Bolivia! Yo _Hrvatska_ , Croacia, ¿sí? Yo llama Zora Horvat.  
—Ni siquiera se le parece—susurró el primer policía para a continuación devolverle el pasaporte.  
—De lejos creía que era ella.  
—¿Qué?  
—Na-da, se-ño-ra. To-do bien—Levantó el pulgar y sonrió exageradamente—¡Mu-chas gra-cias!  
—¡Oh, todo bien! Bueno—Se mordió el labio y taconeó.

“¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Márchate ya, no tientes a la suerte”, ordenó Malachi. Sin embargo, Ziva tenía otros planes. Ya que les había convencido casi por completo, remataría la jugada.

—¡¿Ne-ce-si-ta al-go, se-ño-ri-ta?!—Ziva asintió con vehemencia y le tendió la guía al _bobby_ que preguntaba.  
—Sí… Oxford Circus, metro. Yo quiere ir, yo no sé…

“Dios, estás loca”, se lamentó mientras le explicaban cómo llegar. Ziva contuvo una sonrisa y, esta vez sí, se despidió amablemente y se alejó doblando la esquina que le habían señalado.

—Deja de llorar—musitó de manera que solamente él la oyera—. Ningún fugitivo tendría el valor de pedirles indicaciones a dos polis.

“Touché. Date prisa, se va a enfriar la comida”.


	4. Notificación negra

**Notificación negra:** _Para obtener información sobre cuerpos no identificados._

Era él, el tatuaje no dejaba lugar a dudas. Por muy deteriorado que estuviese el cadáver, esa paloma en el costado resultaba inconfundible: el muerto que los gendarmes habían hallado cerca de Calais no era otro que el del oficial Nahum Acaz, con el que habían perdido el contacto mes y medio atrás durante el transcurso de una operación fallida. Pese a que le habían dado por muerto desde el principio, observar sus restos le producía una sensación amarga.

Sacudió la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de las fotografías adjuntas a la notificación. Nahum era apenas un par de años mayor que ella, habían entrado en servicio casi a la vez y coincidido en algunas misiones de poco calado, las típicas que les endosaban a los novatos para que fuesen entrando en calor. No le había parecido un oficial muy brillante y ya nunca llegaría a serlo.

Su cráneo estaba completamente aplastado, ojalá el golpe le hubiese hecho perder el conocimiento antes de fallecer. Asqueada, se levantó y fue a buscar a su padre. Aunque Eli estaba al teléfono, la invitó a pasar con un gesto y prosiguió su conversación, sabía que Ziva jamás revelaría nada de lo que oyera. Cuando colgó minutos más tarde, la instó a hablar con una inclinación de cabeza.

—La Interpol ha mandado una notificación negra, un cuerpo que han encontrado en Francia. Es el oficial Acaz, lo sé por su tatuaje.  
—Sí, es muy característico—respondió sin interés, haciéndole notar que estaba al tanto antes de que ella le interrumpiera—. Una lástima, no era un mal _sayan_. ¿Querías algo más?  
—Que reclamemos el cuerpo.  
—¿El Mossad?—inquirió con una sonrisa burlona.  
—No, la embajada israelí. Los franceses no saben quién es, podríamos darle una identidad falsa y traerlo. Su familia merece darle un entierro digno.  
—Y nuestro país merece un futuro seguro. Si reclamamos ese cadáver, Francia atará cabos. Sería como admitir que estamos husmeando por sus costas y daría al traste con todo el operativo que estamos montando.  
—Pero…  
—¿De verdad pretendes arriesgar una operación que va a salvar cientos, si no miles de vidas por un cadáver putrefacto?

Derrotada y avergonzada, Ziva regresó a su mesa sin responder. Entendía que era parte del trabajo y estaba preparada para desaparecer de la misma manera que Nahum. Sin embargo, mirar su amasijo de huesos y piel maltratada y saber que yacerían para siempre en una tumba sin nombre le helaba la sangre. Sería mejor que se tomase el resto del día libre y se fuera a casa a descansar.


	5. Notificación verde

**Notificación verde:** _Para advertir sobre las actividades criminales de una persona si se considera que esa persona es una posible amenaza para la seguridad pública._

—Esto no va a funcionar, la policía llegará antes de que podamos salir de ahí—protestó mientras se abrochaba la cazadora antibalas, que parecía una simple chaqueta de cuero.  
—No tiene por qué—arguyó él. Ziva puso los ojos en blanco y después le miró con dureza.  
—Te están buscando y eso reduce drásticamente nuestra pequeña ventana de tiempo. Nos van a pillar y acabaremos dando gracias si solo nos acusan de atraco.

Michael respiró hondo y se cercioró de que las armas que portarían estaban cargadas y en perfecto estado. En los últimos meses se habían visto obligados a abarcar muchas más misiones con el mismo personal. De lo contrario, en ningún caso se habrían arriesgado a mantener a un oficial señalado en su puesto. Era una temeridad y Ziva sabía que les costaría cara. No le preocupaba dar con sus huesos en un penal inmundo, sino tener la mala fortuna de que descubriesen que no era una simple delincuente.

—¿Y si… y si le pedimos a Malachi que aborte la misión o que al menos la posponga?

Ziva negó con la cabeza. Sonaba tan tentador como irrealizable.

—Ya es tarde. Tenemos que entrar ahí y hacerlo lo mejor posible. Va a salir mal, pero al menos así conseguiremos darles un respiro a los demás y que completen la mitad importante. Tú y yo somos carne de cañón, así que hazte a la idea.  
—No quiero que te pase nada.

Michael extendió el brazo para acariciarla y la observó con preocupación. Estaba tan colado como el primer día aunque Ziva jamás hubiera respondido a sus avances. No era un mal tipo, pero siempre le había parecido demasiado obsesionado, capaz de cualquier cosa para tenerla y mantenerla a su lado. Le miró a los ojos, le dio un toquecito en el hombro para reconfortarle y le sonrió. Para liarse con él tendría que estar muy desesperada o en mitad de una crisis existencial inmensa, no le cabía duda.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? Puedo intentarlo yo solo.  
—Tú solo no pasarías ni el detector de metales. Necesitas que te acompañe. Lo ideal sería que viniese más gente, pero esto es lo que hay.  
—Tú te quedas.  
—No, yo voy contigo.  
—Pero…  
—Oficial Rivkin, es una orden. Así que cierra el pico y vámonos ya.


	6. Notificación naranja

**Notificación naranja:** _Para advertir sobre un suceso, una persona, un objeto o un proceso que representa una amenaza inminente y un peligro para las personas o el patrimonio._

Con cada latido, el antebrazo daba la impresión de hincharse todavía más y golpear violentamente las toscas maderas atadas con cordel a las que Ziva había debido recurrir para entablillárselo. Se mordió el labio por no dejar escapar un quejido, buscó un modo de acomodarlo en el cabestrillo que se había fabricado con un jirón de sábana y exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver el baqueteado Chevrolet doblando una esquina.

Al fin venían a recogerla a aquella localidad en mitad de la nada, con calles que no conocían el asfalto y niños de ojos grandes y tristes. Había pasado un par de días escondida en una de sus viviendas medio derruidas, saliendo de noche en busca de una mínima porción de comida que la mantuviese unas horas más. El mes en la prisión le había causado estragos; por mucho que se hubiera asegurado un buen puesto, se encontraba débil y estaba deseando que le hubieran traído una chocolatina, una pieza de fruta o un simple pedazo de pan.

Tan pronto como el vehículo se detuvo, Ziva montó en la parte trasera. El asiento estaba destrozado, pero era más cómodo que el suelo de su escondrijo. Entrecerró los ojos y saludó a sus compañeros: el fornido y silencioso Aviv y Judith, una oficial de cabellos de fuego que Ziva siempre había creído que encajaba mejor que ella en el prototipo de espía sexy que la agencia usaba para determinado tipo de trabajos. Mientras Aviv arrancaba, Judith se volvió, examinó su brazo con preocupación y le tocó la mano.

—Al menos está caliente y sonrosada, buena señal. ¿Una pelea carcelaria?  
—No, me lo hice al saltar una alambrada. Mi compañera de fuga estuvo menos avispada y se partió el cuello.  
—Parece fácil, pero no lo es—masculló Aviv.  
—Para nada. Viendo lo que contáis, el día que me toque a mí no sé qué voy a hacer. En fin, ¿qué tal te ha ido a ti? Se te ve muy demacrada. Estábamos intentando sobornar a algún guardia para que te pasase suministros de manera discreta, pero te has adelantado. No pensábamos que fueras a conseguir fugarte tan pronto.  
—Es mejor así—Se frotó los ojos—, habríais despertado sospechas y de todas maneras he estado bien. El primer día, una de las presas de la celda de al lado me intentó robar una manta y le pegué una paliza sin saber que estaba allí por acuchillar a su marido y su suegra. Como era la primera en atreverme con ella, llamé la atención de la reclusa a cargo del patio y en vez de delatarme, me contrató como parte de su guardia pretoriana.  
—Pobrecita parricida, no sabía lo que se le venía encima—Judith se echó a reír y le ofreció una botella de refresco que acababa de abrir para que Ziva no tuviese que forzar su extremidad herida—. Está caliente, pero te vendrá bien.  
—Ni te lo imaginas. Gracias. ¿Va a ser un viaje largo? Me gustaría dormir un poco.  
—Ayer salieron una notificación naranja y una roja con tu alias, así que tendremos que dar un pequeño rodeo antes de coger el helicóptero. Descansa un rato si quieres, te lo has ganado.


	7. Notificación morada

**Notificación morada:** _Para proporcionar información sobre_ modi operandi _, objetos, aparatos y métodos de ocultación usados por criminales._

Los supuestos turistas se marcharon y dejaron su espacio a otros campistas tan falsos como ellos. Sin lugar a dudas, estaban vigilando el zulo tal y como había pronosticado Malachi que ocurriría. Lo más probable era que incluso hubiesen puesto al corriente a las autoridades internacionales sobre la existencia de aquella red de pequeños escondrijos con armamento que tenía el número de serie borrado.

Contenta, Ziva le pasó los prismáticos a Aaron. Su labor era vigilar a los guardianes, asegurarse de que no se distraían y conducirlos directamente hacia la trampa en el momento preciso. El plan podía llevar algún tiempo, así que aquella noche, igual que todas las anteriores, había traído un termo de café cargado y un paquete de galletas de mantequilla. En esta ocasión, además, Aaron había preparado sendas bolsitas con fruta pelada y troceada.

—Hasta entre los villanos hay clases. Estos son de los lentos—se lamentó su compañero.  
—Pues para asaltar la armería estuvieron bien rápidos.  
—Y para darle un tiro a la dueña del coche de la huida. Qué asco de gente.

Sonrió y se maravilló ante lo irónico que resultaba que un miembro de Kidón hablase con tanto desprecio de un asesinato. Sin embargo, comprendía las palabras de Aaron y las suscribía. Como oficiales se esperaba que hiciesen todo lo necesario para lograr su propósito. Debían ser tan crueles y despiadados como la ocasión lo requiriese, pero el ensañamiento y las muertes innecesarias nunca habían sido vistas con buenos ojos aunque solo fuese porque los daños colaterales daban mala prensa.

Sacudió un poco las piernas, se le estaban entumeciendo de permanecer tumbada en la misma postura y la perspectiva de repetir el mismo plan todas las noches durante un periodo indefinido no resultaba muy halagüeña. No veía el momento de que esa puñetera banda de ladrones que era una de las fuentes de ingresos para poner bombas en su país se acercase a por materias primas para su siguiente golpe. En cuanto pusieran un pie en el bosque, se asegurarían de que los cazaran y engañarían a los policías para que descuidasen el zulo. Así podrían fabricar los vínculos que las fuerzas de seguridad del país llevaban años tratando de establecer con el cabecilla  e Israel se quitaría un peso de encima de manera indirecta.

—Esta mañana me ha preguntado la novata si me preocupaba que sospechasen que estamos por la zona—masculló Aaron nada más terminarse un gajo de naranja.  
—¿Tuvia?—replicó mientras continuaba espiando a través de las lentes de aumento—¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Ha visto algo fuera de lo común?  
—Su ego posiblemente. Yo no entiendo que piensen que vale para esto.  
—Yo tam…—Guardó silencio de golpe y le hizo un gesto a su colega—Al fin, prepárate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para esta historia, una vez más, cuento con la presencia de mi personaje original, [Aaron Cohen](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v443/Plenilunio/Bashert/cohen.jpg).


	8. Notificación especial Interpol-Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas

**Notificación especial Interpol-Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas:** _Se expide para individuos y organismos que están sujetos a sanciones de la ONU._

Cómo había podido llegar a Washington DC resultaba un misterio. Le estaba prohibido volar y en teoría habían embargado sus bienes y hasta la última de sus cuentas. No obstante, cuanto más observaba al hombre de tez oscura y ojos rasgados que sorbía su té con parsimonia en aquella cafetería, menos dudaba de que tenía ante sí a Musa Lawi, un malayo con vínculos terroristas que coleccionaba identidades falsas. Resultaba irónico que precisamente ella fuera quien le había encontrado.

Escudriñó el local para asegurarse de que su recuento inicial era acertado. Sin contar a Lawi ni a sí misma, le salían doce clientes y tres trabajadores. La distancia a la que se encontraba impedía que pudiera abalanzarse sobre él e inmovilizarle y cualquier movimiento en su dirección haría que el tipo corriera hasta la puerta, más cercana a él que a Ziva. La solución más factible parecía eliminarle sin más, pero si lo hacía perdería la ocasión de interrogarle.

Le encañonó con discreción y barajó las posibilidades de nuevo. Matarle era la solución más sencilla, sobre todo si la alternativa era entregar a Lawi a la CIA y responder mil y una preguntas sobre cómo le había encontrado. Continuaban dudando de ella, de la hermana de Ari Haswari. Servirles un caramelito como aquel en bandeja de plata sin duda aumentaría sus sospechas, como si fuera su padre el que le hubiese ordenado ser una buena chica y darles algo para congraciarse con los gringos de las narices.

La CIA no era el único problema y lo sabía. También estaban sus compañeros. Y Gibbs. Si apretaba el gatillo, Gibbs no alzaría la voz, no le preguntaría en qué estaba pensando ni si se había vuelto loca. Posiblemente ni siquiera se molestaría en detener el ascensor para observarla con la cabeza ladeada instándola a hablar. No, ya nunca más le concedería aquel privilegio. Dispararle era volver atrás.

Lawi acababa de terminar su té. Ziva no disponía más que de unos segundos para reaccionar. Debía obedecer a su instinto y olvidarse de las dudas tal y como Gibbs le había dicho un par de semanas antes, cuando Hoffman había estado a punto de matarla por un titubeo. Le vio ponerse en pie y supo que el momento había llegado y que había una opción que no había considerado y quizá funcionara. Como una oficinista distraída que de pronto hubiese notado que se le había hecho tarde, caminó con rapidez hacia la puerta. En el proceso se chocó con él, quien maldijo entre dientes. Antes de que pudiera alzar la vista para mirarla, el cañón de una pistola en su sien le frenó en seco y dejó a Ziva boquiabierta.

—No te muevas. No sé qué es lo que has hecho, pero no te muevas—Ziva enarcó las cejas y esposó a Lawi.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—El jefe—explicó Tony—, que empezaba a impacientarse al ver que no traías los cafés. Ya sabes cómo se pone si no se toma sus dosis cuando toca guardia. Espero que todavía estén calientes, no me gustaría acabar como Sonny Corleone.


End file.
